1 in 13
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Before the War, before Autobots and Decepticons, there were thirteen. These thirteen were created by Primus to help him. Some are famous. Some are imfamous. This is the story of how it became so.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Click. Optics opened suddenly. He gasped as all his systems activated at once. His body jerked forward, sitting him up. His systems reeled, bleeping and chirping at his every movement. Optics wide, he quickly took in his whole surrounds. He understood none of it. What was he? Where was he? What was going on? He suddenly felt every part of him moving to keep him upright. His Energon pumping. Spark beating. Gears grinding. His optics strained to figure out what he was seeing. Something vibrated in his throat until an almost inaudible groan left his mouth. He perked at the sound, surprised by his own voice. He moved an arm. Arms. He had arms, servos! They moved as he commanded them, without thinking. He couldn't help but grin. He could emote too.

"Vector…"

Audio receptors burned, picking up the first sounds of life. The voice drew his attention to a figure watching him in the corner. His optics strained themselves to see him. It was strange. The figure seemed to flicker in existence. It disturbed him. Wait…Vector, the figure had said. Was his name Vector? Nonetheless, he stumbled to his feet. He did not know how to stand though, collapsing to his knees soon after. The figure came into better view, though still flickering. The figure glowed in a golden light, making details hard to locate.

"Vector…welcome, my child," the figure nodded. "My name…is Primus. I have created you…you are one of my chosen children."

"Primus…" he whispered.

"Yes," the figure chuckled. "That's me. And you are Vector. A very special bot, of course when you grow older."

"Vector," he smirked, again struggling to stand erect.

"There are others here, older than yourself, that will help you. Soon…there will be thirteen of you. My children," Primus sighed, looking away. "So much to tell and no time to tell it."

"Time," whispered Vector. He was unfamiliar to the concept.

"Yes time…you will learn about that among many other things. I wish you luck," Primus nodded again. "We will see each other again."

The figure flickered more severely, then completely cut out of existence. Vector jumped, finally on his feet for a change. Stepping toward where the figure had been though he fell again. He reached out for the empty space Primus has once occupied, confused and dazed. Gone. He was completely gone. Vector felt his systems again, working at top speed. Thoughts buzzed. They tickled almost. He sat, legs underneath him and arms propping him up, and looked around. He found himself humming, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Hello?"

Vector perked. Audio receptors picked up noise again after moments of silence. Vector flinched, flopping over onto his side. He caught a glimpse of the door sliding open and another figure stepping out. He wasn't afraid though. Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid at anything that was happening around him. He felt oddly happy if anything. This figure was a yellow and blue-purple color. The blue optics of the figure scanned the room, then spotted Vector sprawled on the floor.

"There you are," the figure hummed. "I am Prima, your brother if you will! You are?"

It took Vector a moment to realize what he was supposed to do in this moment. Prima soon realized the mistake he made, mouthing to himself something inaudible. Vector sat himself up again then finally spoke the one thing he'd been able to remember thus far. "Vector." Prima perked, surprised by the eventual response. After a moment of stunned silence, Prima finally grinned, nodding.

"Well, Vector, I'm here to show you around and teach until you can learn yourself. I'm not the only one here, mind you, there are a few others. We've been told there will be more coming. You, we've been excepting."

Vector understood none of what Prima was saying. He smiled anyway. It felt right. Prima motioned for Vector came toward him. So Vector had another adventure and half trying to get his legs to do what he wanted them to. They just seemed like two big clumsy devises stuck to the end of him, flailing about without worry or care or control. It made Vector tingle in…a new emotion. What was? He felt so heated up at his uncooperative limbs. Eventually though, he made it to Prima.

"Good. You can walk…sorta. I'm gonna show you around and introduce you to some of the others, understand?"

Vector nodded. He didn't understand, but bots seemed to like it when he nodded. Prima smiled. See, bots liked nodding. Prima began walking away. Vector's vocal processor grumbled, croaking in his throat. He stumbled after Prima, who graciously waited ever so often so that Vector could catch up. It felt good to walk. It felt natural. It felt right. After some time, Vector was walking with ease.

"You're a fast learner, Vector. You're walking better already. It took Onyx a while before he could walk straight."

Vector didn't know who Onyx was, but he nodded anyone. Eventually, the hall they walked down opened up into a large room full of piping and vents. It echoed their footprints perfectly, as well as voices Vector could not identify. New bots, Vector thought pleasantly. If they were anything like Primus or Prima, Vector continued thinking, this would be a good day. Prima began waving, perking Vector's attention. Two figures stood not too far off. They were in deep conversation which echoed off the walls and all around.

The one bot was mostly dark in color. His orange optics turned slowly to glance at Prima and Vector's approach. His thick voice stopped midsentence, spotting Vector, who had begun a clueless search of the room. The second bot was greenish-blue, fiery optics reacting to the conversation's sudden end. He turned to Prima and Vector. The first frowned, turning away.

"Another? We don't need any more siblings," the first hissed.

"Megatronus! Behave," snarled Prima.

"Oh yes, sir," the bot mocked.

"What's his name?" asked the second.

"Vector!" perked Vector, smiling.

"Isn't he eager," Megatronus rolled his optics, but smiled.

"Vector, this is Megatronus and Liege Maximo," Prima introduced, motioning to them respectfully.

"Solus seen him yet?" Megatronus grinned.

"No, I'm making my way to her," Prima nodded.

"I wanna see this," chuckled Megatronus, beginning his march.

Prima sighed. He followed Megatronus, motioning for Vector to follow. They left the large room and entered another hallway. They passed by a room filled with sharp objects. Megatronus remarked about sparing with Vector. Prima disagreed battle so quick. Vector simply smiled, following the only two bots he really knew. He barely knew who he was at this point. His processor was hastily taking everything in, keeping his spark beating and thoughts racing. Eventually they entered a dimly lit room. It was thick from the warmth of the forge, which spewed the room's heat with exhaling breathes. A shadow bot tossed something into the forge, watching it hiss.

"Solus," called Megatronus.

The bot perked, turning around to face them. This bot was different, thought Vector. The shape was different. This bot was slender, more rounded, colored gold and black. Megatronus giggled as Solus's optics widened at the sight of Vector. Prima sighed as Solus leapt over her workshop table, rushing up to them. Vector raised one arm to meagerly defend himself as Solus grew close to his faceplate. He winced, unsure what to do or what was happening.

"Another brother?" she finally grumbled.

Vector remarked at her soothing voice. It was softer than the others too.

"I want a sister for once," she sighed, hands on her hips. "What's his name?"

"Vector!" the three seemed to say it all at once. Solus laughed proudly.

"At least we know that," she howled. "What can he do?"

"Nothing so far," nodded Prima.

"Except tell you his name," Megatronus offered.

As they continued conversing, Vector's optics caught something across from him. It sparkled and shimmer, seeming to extend the room. He stepped toward it and found and figure walking closer to him. Eventually, he seemed to bump into the figure. His fingers felt along it. It was flat, smooth. A wall. He grinned, curious. The figure on the other side mirrored his movements, fingers touching Vector's. Reflected, thought Vector, though he didn't quite know what that meant.

"Looks like the new guy found his reflection," remarked Megatronus, pointing at the dumbfounded Vector.

"Vector!" called Solus. "That's you! Say hi."

"Don't tell him that!" gasped Prima.

Vector perked. That was him. The figure shared his shocked expression. It was him, but how'd he get over there? His fingers continued to rub along the surface. He looked like that? He seemed to mostly white or silver with gold trimming, hints of an almost pink color here and there. He grinned, watching the figure grin as well. It was mesmerizing. A whole new world, a whole new idea. He chuckled, backing away.

"I am Vector," he remarked to his reflection. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vector was progressing nicely. It'd been some time since his awakening and since then he'd learn to walk, talk, read and write. It wasn't perfect but it was enough to let Vector learn on his own at a reasonable pace. Also since his awakening, a few others had joined their ranks. This included Amalgamous, Quintus, and Nexus. A few more had been introduced such as Onyx, Micronus, and Alchemist. Those three were arguing have the time during the introductions but Vector remembers their names none the less.

Vector grumbled to himself, messing with his shoulder pieces. At first, he didn't even notice his armor, but now it was well known and problematic. His shoulder pieces were too big for him, at least at his age, and whatever the things were on his back made it near impossible to sit properly. His helmet didn't feel right either, even though it didn't move naturally. Nonetheless, it felt awkward. He felt awkward. His body was so unnatural to him. Solus told him that would go away. Vector liked Solus. She was nice to him.

"Vector?"

Vector was in deep reading. There weren't many data pads in the facility they lived in, but he was determined to read what he could. He told everyone it was because he loved learning. Only two bots knew the truth, Liege Maximo and Solus. Vector read because Liege Maximo made fun of him, called him a dumb protoform. Vector wasn't sure why but that drove him to read and write and learn faster than Prima thought he was ready for. So, Vector read in Solus' weapon's room. He listened to her pound the hammer against her newest creations. It was oddly soothing.

"Vector, did you hear me?"

Solus leaned in, over Vector's data pad. He sighed, looking up. He was trying not to listen. He was trying to read. She smirked, rolling his optics. She knew what he was like. He was growing a personality. She just wanted to be a part of the process. She slid the data pad away, sitting where it had been placed.

"You've been reading that pointless thing for mega cycles," she grumbled. "There are better things to do in this place."

"Oh?" Vector remarked, resting his head on his hand.

"Yep. We could explore, spare, do maintenance, make something, tell a story…create," she hummed, closing her optics and listening to the glistening thoughts.

"A the point of any of those options would be?" Vector replied.

"Something new," she whispered. "Hey, Vector. Ever see the stars?"

Vector perked slightly. He'd been online for a few solar cycles and yet the concept of stars eluded him. Solus looked down at him. At the state of his widened optics, she grinned. He didn't know. She pointed up. Vector knew what was up. The surface. A place Prima had told him many times not to go to. He said Vector wasn't ready yet. Vector wasn't ready for a lot of things, he thought bitterly. Solus leapt off the table, walking for the door.

"Want to see? We should be able to," she commented.

"But Prima said…" Vector sputtered, leaping to his feet to follow her.

"Prima, Prima, Prima! Are you Vector or are you Prima?" she grumbled, disappearing down the hall.

Vector paused a moment, thinking things over. Surely Prima would understand. It was an educational experience after all. He grinned, chasing after Solus. She was purposely walking slowly so Vector could catch up. He gripped her arm, nodding profusely in agreement with her. She giggled, blushing slightly. Vector was different from the others, she thought fondly.

It wasn't hard, sneaking out. Prima was out doing maintenance with Maximo and Megatronus. Meanwhile, Alchemist was making another bargain plee to Primus about a crazy idea he had. Onyx and Micronus were sparing. Dangerously enough, no one was sure where Amalgamous was, which meant he was setting up for another prank or something. Vector didn't appreciate the pranks, some of the others did. Vector didn't know what Quintus or Nexus was.

Solus led the way outside, a place Vector had never been. He'd heard stories from the others but never been. He wanted to see these things for himself. Eventually, they began entering halls that Vector had never seen. The halls seemed to grow darker and dustier, as if life rarely passed through them. Vector was growing more and more excited. He could feel his own spark beating.

"Don't get too excited now, Vector. Don't want any hopes crushed, got it?" Solus solemnly spoke, genially worried that Vector would be crushed.

"I don't think crushed hopes is possible, Solus," Vector remarked, grinning.

Then they came to a big vault door. It was twice Solus' size, towering over them like a giant. Vector gulped. His hopes were momentarily put on hold. Solus released Vector's arm. He felt like his spark stopped. She went up to the vault door, gripping the handles and swiftly yanked. The door creaked, wailing in pain as the door crept open. Vector stepped back slowly, fearful. He gulped again, reminding himself of the stars and the outside world. He wanted to see it. He needed to see it.

"Ready, Vector?" Solus hummed, gripping Vector's hands again.

He simply nodded.

The door opened, revealing a stair case. It led nearly straight up, directly into sparkling light. Vector felt his spark beating again, excitement settling in. For a moment, he couldn't continue with this, but that quickly subsided as they approached the top of the stairs. That's when excitement took over. He let go of Solus, racing up the stairs at full speed. He couldn't wait, he couldn't stop.

He froze at the top, staring up at the sky. Beautiful. It was beautiful. The black night was dotted with bright lights that danced across the sky, naturally. It was a thousand little lights, sparkling and glittering. Vector stood in awe, mouth slightly open and optics wide. Solus stepped up beside him, glancing down at him. She smiled.

"Like them?" Solus hummed.

"Are those stars?" he gasped.

"Yeah, aren't they cool?" Solus grinned.

"How'd they get up there?" Vector perked, tugging at Solus' arm.

"They're just naturally up there." Solus mumbled, slightly shocked by the question.

"They're like lights! Why? How?" he was bouncing with questions and happiness.

"I…I don't…" Solus didn't realize that this trip would turn into a 20 question match.

Vector perked again, turning away from Solus. Footsteps. Solus perked as well, but rather than excitement, she was fearful. Was Prima back early? Solus took Vector by the hand, pushing him behind her. Solus looked out, squinting her optics trying to see who was coming. She relaxed, sighing. It wasn't Prima.

"What are you doing out here?" Alchemist chirped, curiously looked at Solus. "Is that Vector?"

"You're back early," sighed Solus. "I nearly died. I thought you were Prima."

"Right…Vector's still 'too young' to go out and about, eh?" Alchemist smirked.

"Promise you won't tell," Solus begged.

Alchemist smirked, nodding.

"What were you doing?" Vector popped up, peering around Solus.

"Making another crazy offer no doubt," grumbled Solus.

"Cybertron is not a crazy idea. It's wonderful!" Alchemist argued, waving a finger at her.

"Cybertron?" Vector whispered.

"Don't get him started," sighed Solus, heading back down the stairs.

"Think of this, Vector," Alchemist hummed, putting an arm around Vector. "A whole race of bots just like us. A whole civilization. Femmes and Mechs, living and building. A whole lot of bots!"

"More bots?" Vector murmured.

"Yep. We'd be…like royalty, though. The originals. Favorites," Alchemist finished.

The vault door closed behind them with a loud thud. Vector jumped, glancing back. he felt his spark sink. He wasn't done up there yet. He wanted to stay up there. He sighed, continually being led by Alchemist back into the complex.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fighting. Vector's worse fear. He wasn't very fond of fighting. He was always worried that Megatronus or Liege Maximo might challenge him. Prima insisted he was too young for fighting but not for much longer. That's way Solus brought Vector to the sparing area. Liege and Megatronus were sparing, as usual. Prima was refereeing, Alchemist and Onyx watching. Micronus and Nexus were working. Trion, the latest of them, was studying.

"I'm not going to fight, right?" Vector sighed. "I don't like the idea of fighting, Solus."

"I know you don't, my noble scholar. Just watch and learn. These two have fought way too much," she shrugged.

Megatronus was fighting instructor. Liege just liked to fight. Prima always worried about those two. Liege was often a bit of a bully, pushing people around and often belittling others. Megatronus tried to help but had a dark side to himself as well. Megatronus was a gun user while Liege was a hand to hand combat. kind of bot. They were mostly even, but had a tendency to not stop and Prima would have to part them.

"Ready again, you two?" sighed Prima, readying to start the match.

"I'll give you lot a show," grinned Megatronus.

"Not if I squash you once and for all," snarled Liege.

"I'd like to see you try," Megatronus winked.

Prima sighed, but motioned for the fight to begin. He jumped out of the way as Liege leapt forward and tackled Megatronus with a grunt. The two tumbled for a moment before Megatronus kicked Liege right off him. The being snarled, crouched down low like one of Onyx's pounces. Megatronus did a bow, applauding his own work. Liege growled, leaping forward. Megatronus dodged it, swiftly stepping to one side. He grinned while he worked.

"I don't understand," sighed Vector.

"I didn't think you would," nodded Solus. You have a much better mind then those fools," she yawned. "I hope you will never have to fight."

Vector turned back to the fight. He missed something because Prima was struggling to separate the two who were cursing and snapping at each other. Solus ghee, getting up and rushing to help Prima. Onyx and Alchemist were helping. Vector watched the group struggle. Fighting seemed stupid to him. The groups seemed to part, settling their conflict. Vector smiled, everything was fine.

"I want another match," snarled Liege Maximo, breaking free of his bonds.

"Fine. You can challenge anyone but Megatronus at this point," sighed Prima.

"Agreed," shrugged Megatronus, walking around.

"I challenge Vector," smirked Liege.

The group froze. Loophole. Vector perked, jumping to his feet. He had no weapon. No training. Nothing. Why in the stars would Liege want to battle him? Prima shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Liege grinned, motioning for Vector to come over. Vector didn't move, shaking his head. Liege snarled, glaring at Vector.

"He hasn't been trained. He hasn't been taught," Prima argued.

"What bettered way to learn," Liege offered.

"No," Solus shook her head.

"He isn't going to be in the learning stage much longer. He's practically in the adult stage now!" shouted Liege. "Let me fight him."

"Fighting and training is my job," hissed Megatronus.

"Then you fight him," offered Liege, grinning. He turned to Prima. "You can't object to that, eh? Training…?"

Prima sighed. He couldn't object. Megatronus sighed as well, turning to Vector. He motioned for Vector to come over. The younger whimpered, stepping over slowly. Liege marched passed him, heading toward the so called stands. He offered Vector a pat on the back. For one of the first times, Vector felt the strong burning emotion which Prima and Solus had called anger. He felt it strongly for Liege. Alchemist and Onyx joined the stands as well, though looking far less happy. Solus and Prima waited in the arena. Megatronus has his arms crossed, eyeing the ground.

"Sorry, Vector," Solus whispered.

"Go easy, yes?" Prima begged Megatronus.

"You know me," smirked Megatronus. He turned to Vector. "Ready?"

"I guess," he whispered.

Prima put a hand between them, counting down. Vector's optics widened. Each number hurt. Optics wide, suddenly Vector swore he saw something. It was almost like a bright light and he saw different images. Each depicted Megatronus' first move and Vector's reply. Most them ended poorly. Vector found a few where he did win after the first move, but after that everything became blurred. Prima's hand pulled out. Megatronus leapt forward. Vector knew what to do in order not to end up face up.

He stepped back, kicking one leg out in order to trip Megatronus. The older bot seemed oddly surprised. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Vector felt his spark beating. It was just like he'd seen. How was that possible? Megatronus spun around, kicking Vector in the back and knocking him over. Vector groaned, propping himself back up. Megatronus nodded, crossing his arms, waiting.

"Nice start, kid," he grinned. "How'd you know that?"

"I…I just saw it…" whispered Vector.

"Huh?" perked Megatronus, unfolding his arms.

Vector shook his head. It wasn't important. Never mind, he thought bitterly. It was just a fluke. He stood back up, propping his fists up like he'd seen the others do. Megatronus nodded, smiling. He motioned for Vector to strike. The young bot snarled his teeth like Onyx does, darting forward similar to Alchemist's method of attack and using his size like Micronus would do. Megatronus expected it though. He tripped Vector up with a swift punch to the gut. Vector choked, coughing and collapsing to the ground.

"Enough, Megatronus," Prima declared.

"Right," Megatronus nodded. He kneeled down beside Vector. "Sorry, kid. You okay?"

"Yeah," sighed Vector.

"Hey," Megatronus whispered, leaning in, "What was that stuff about seeing it?"

"Its nothing," Vector assured.

"You saw my first move?" Megatronus asked.

Vector remained silent.

"Just nod or shake your head if you don't want them to hear," he grinned.

Vector looked at Prima who was approaching them. He didn't want Prima to think he was broken or sick. Vector nodded gently. Megatronus smirked, nodding, and got up. He walked away, exiting the room after briefly stopping by Solus and whispering something. She didn't show much emotion. Vector was sure that he told her about what had happened. Vector sighed. So much for trust.

"You okay?" Prima offered. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine," Vector grinned. "Just resting now."

"I understand," Prima sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Megatronus is a bit of violent sort. Not as much as Liege Maximo."

Vector nodded, standing up. He looked at the stands. Alchemist and Onyx were in their own argument again. Solus was leaving. Liege Maximo sat, watching Vector with a twisted grin.


End file.
